Shason and Nitchie Drabbles
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles, songfics and oneshots starring Shane and Jason and Mitchie and Nate. rating may go up.
1. Chocolate

A/n: Please check out my forum for fanfiction and chat jonasbrotherslove.. You will need to sign up and activate your account. En-Jay loves Nick J- please activate your acount. and HOLA!** The link is on my page! (second one)**

* * *

jason Addison likes chocolate becauses it's sweet. He likes coffee becauses it hot. He likes Mocha because it's a mix of the two.

He hates bungee jumping because it's a risk. He hates planes because they're scary. He hates being on windy roads at night because they're dangerous. He hates sky diving because it's a mixture of all three.

He loves being with Shane because it's a risk- they're both guys. He likes Shane because he's sweet and hot. His lips taste like the mocha Jason loves so much. Being with Shane is dangerous. and loving Shane is scary- Shane likes to play jokes on people. Even though he doesn;t like being scared. or taking risks. or danger.

But sometimes, even the thins you don't like can make up something you're crazy about. and Jason is mad for Shane Grey.

* * *

a/n: I know it's short. I'll post another one tommorow.


	2. Hold me

A/n: Hi. Please review. Only one person reviewed!

* * *

Shane Grey likes a lot of things about Jason Addison. Jason is a dork. So Shane can be himself. Jason is surprisingly strong. Shane always feels protected around him.

Jason holds Shane and Shane knows how loved he is. Shane likes that feeling because his parents don't really love him. They just keep him around because he's rich. Shane would leave-, but then his sister Marrissa would be abused. and Shane didn't want that.

But Jason would sense that Shane was upset and take him in his arms and hold him and tell him it would all be okay. The only other time that had happened was when Shane was 5 and his Grandma had died and his Uncle had held him and told him it would be okay.

Shane also likes that boyish face and laugh. Shane likes everything about Jason. But most of all, He likes feeling protected. and he likes being loved. He likes being held.

So every night, Jason holds Shane. Because Jason likes Shane to be happy and if being held makes Shane happy, then Jason will hold Shane. Not to mention they both like the feeling of naked flesh against naked flesh. Just as long as it's only their shirts that are off. For now, until Shane is ready to take that step.

For now, Jason will just hold Shane and whisper that Shane is he is the most important thing in his life.

And Shane likes knowing that he is important.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? I'll start working on a Nitchie one right now.


	3. The best Thing

A/n: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak. Nananana! and about to throw a foam brick at Miley (on tv. don't ask)

* * *

Mitchie's heart has been broken a million and one times.

When she was 12, she was almost raped by a boy she liked. When she was 13, she was stood up- 13 times. When she was 14, her boyfriend cheated on her. Not to mention all the times she'd been rejected. When she was 15 she met Shane. Shane turned out to be gay.

She had really loved Shane. but she also discovered she loved Nate even more.

After years of heartbreak and fear, she'd finally found the one. She loved him more then anything in the world because he loved her and they connected. They both loved music, hated Tess Tyler, liked laughing at Jason and Shane and Camp Rock was both of their favorite place.

Mitchie could be herself with Nate and she didn't have to lie. Nate didn't care about any of the stuff every other guy did.

That ring around her finger and the arms that wrapped around her proved that Nate loved Mitchie for her and not for what other guys liked about girls.

That was the best thing that had ever happened to Mitchie.


	4. First Choice

A/n: I'm going to kill Russel Brand for his little "act" at the VMAs.

* * *

Before Mitchie

Nate was never the first choice. Maybe he was the first born, but his brother Tate got everything.

Shane got the girls and the look. Nate wasn't even the first last choice- that was Jason. He didn't get to chose anything about the band, which explained alot about Nate.

Until Mitchie...

With Mitchie, Nate was the only choice. He was her first choice for love, her first choice in hugs, her first choice in advice. He was her first kiss, first time, first boyfriend. and he liked being first with someone that important to him.

Because Mitchie always showed it in the best ways.

Whether it was arms around his neck the moment she saw him, or sweet kisses when her dad wasn't looking, she was there. and no other girl had ever done that.

After Mitchie...

Nate hoped that day never came, because he couldn't live without her. and he hoped she felt the same way. He was in deep and she knew it. Nate was just glad Mitchie wasn't sadistic, or he'd be very sad and probably in rehab.

* * *


End file.
